Subscribers to Internet-based services have come to expect those services to reach out to them to communicate important information rather than merely rely on subscribers to retrieve information on their own initiative. These services, however, may possess multiple methods of contacting subscribers and may there need to select one or more of the methods when contacting a subscriber. Further, the communication of information may be aided by managing the in-progress transmission of the information to the subscriber. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.